Thomas Riley Edwards
T. R. (Thomas Riley) Edwards was the main antagonist of the REF Civil War, which occupied the United Earth Expeditionary Forces during the early part of the Invid Invasion. History Global War Edwards was in the Cyberblits in London, England, in 1996 or 1997. (Robotech: Return To Macross: Into The Void) )]] T.R. Edwards had been a fighter pilot during the Global War. His greatest foe had been Roy Fokker, and had a history of having long battles with him in the air. During the last of these battles, they were interrupted by the blast of the SDF-1 as it crash landed on the Earth. After this event, the war was called off. (Robotech: The Graphic Novel) On the SDF-1 Macross Edwards was sent to investigate the crashed wreckage, along with Fokker, Gloval, and others. Inside, they found the SDF-1 was full of hazards, traps, and as well, great technology. Edwards soon left the island. (Robotech: The Graphic Novel) : ''The Facilitator)]] In 2004, the counsel put him in charge of making sure the Veritech's completion, with hopes that they could be shipped out by 2005. In secret, he planned to get the counsel to cancel to project and destroy the ship, so that he could steal it's secrets. He teamed up with a RDF protester named Dr. Wilber. He planned to blow up the Veritech prototype, as well as setting a bomb off in the SDF-1. (Robotech: Return To Macross: The Facilitator) He failed, because Dr. Wilber had a change of hart, and decided not to blow up Roy's Veritech. When he went to set a bomb off in the SDF-1, he was attacked by a large man and woke up outside, with no proof of his attack (Robotech: Return To Macross: Battle Lines, Descent Into Hell) : Into The Void)]] Later that year, in December, Edwards crashed over the sea, after stating that he was being followed by three missiles. He was taken to an undersea submarine, that contained a terrorist group that had captured the Veritech prototype. The terrorist group had payed him to ship a Veritech to them. He planned to double cross them. : Deep Games)]] Roy Fokker was sent out to find him. He was attacked by another veritech, which was piloted by Edwards. Edwards shot Roy down, and Roy sank into the sea. (Robotech: Return To Macross: Into The Void) Roy was offered the chance to join as well, and Edwards told Roy that he was pretending to work with them, while actually trying to plan an escape route. (Robotech: Return To Macross: The Belly Of The Beast) Edwards escaped because during a flight to the SDF-1 where he was to help the terrorists, he stated codes that informed the base that he had been captured. They shot down the two planes next to him. Roy escaped on a stolen plane meanwhile. (Robotech: Return To Macross: Deep Games, Less Than Victory)'' Edwards would later be moved from the SDF-1 to the Grand Cannon. The Grand Cannon : ''Ghosts of the Past)]] The Grand Cannon was built in case of enemy attack. If the aliens were to attack, the canon would fire a large beam into the sky, wiping out or severely damaging the attacking aliens. Edwards was moved there short ly after it began construction. (Robotech: Return To Macross: The Belly Of The Beast, Less Than Victory) Edwards worked there through the First Robotech War and up to the very end. The Zentraedi attacked the Earth in 2012, wiping out most of the people on the planet, leaving only small pockets of life. (MS: Force of Arms, Reconstruction Blues) The Alaska Base was one of those bubbles, a few there were left alive. One of these were Edwards, who was left blinded in one eye by the attack, and another was Lisa Hayes. Rick Hunter rescued Lisa, but did not see him, nor Edwards' dying friend (likely Edwards' girlfriend). His friend died in his arms because Rick did not save them, and so he swore revenge on both Rick and Lisa. (Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles: Ghosts of the Past, Robotech II: The Sentinels) Pioneer Mission )]] Edwards was chosen as a veritech group leader early on in the mission. At that time in the mission, Edwards was more nice to Rick than later in the mission. Secretly, Edwards planned to bring Rick down, and asked his college for help doing it. Near the launch and Rick's wedding, Edwards told Rick that he demanded respect and that if anyone had doubts about him, that they should be told directly to him. Rick was surprised as he had never had the gall to talk like him in that way before. (Robotech II: The Sentinels) Shortly before the launch, Edwards met Rick in the ship's situation room, as Rick liked to call it. Edwards asked what Rick thought of the enormous room was, and Rick called it "impressive." Edwards then compared it's impressiveness to that of the Grand Cannon, asking Rick if he ever saw the Grand Cannon, to which Rick replied "Only in ruins, where it belonged..." Edwards left Rick, reminding Rick that the room would have little use in peaceful times. (Robotech II: The Sentinels: ''Good Morning) REF Civil War Behind the scenes Designs edwards.gif dc_edwards.jpg| The dramatic redesign of Edwards, that ignored his previous appearances all together. Category:Individuals Category:Human Characters